Chat Room Diaries!
by EternalSunrise
Summary: A late-night chat session between the Winchester's and Castiel is interrupted when a fan girl stumbles upon their IM's. Joining in the conversation, the implications become more and more "mature". What will happen when Dean suggests a Cam2Cam? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I just started writing this, It was originally supposed to be just a one-shot but I might continue it. Never know what might happen with their late-night IM's! Please R&R so I know whether or not to continue!

* * *

_**Dean W, Sam W, Castiel are online.**_

_**Rei has just come online!**_

_

* * *

Dean: Hey, how did you get on here? It's supposed to be a private server!Rei: I'm a bit of a hacker I guess, I play a lot of computer games… can I just say, I am your biggest fan!_

_Dean: Let me guess… you're a 40 year old, greasy, live-at-home loser, who's read the Supernatural books and now pretends that you're a hunter?_

_Castiel: Dean, that's a little harsh._

_Sam: Yeah Dean, chill. _

_Rei: Actually…_ I'm an 18 year old girl who showers regularly and lives in halls of Res at university.

*Silence*

Dean: Well, shut me up and call me Simon! Where ya from Rei?

Sam: That's a little personal Dean, don't wanna seem too rapey.

Rei: That's okay… I'm from England, but I'm studying in America. It's fun! J

Castiel: That doesn't sound fun.

Rei: Do you have a fun metre? Can you tell what's fun and what's not? I didn't think Angels had that sorta thing.

Castiel: We don't… In fact, I have no idea why I am talking here. Dean… I'll be right round.

Rei: *blush* Destiel… *sigh*

Sam: Gross… I'm out.

**Sam has just gone offline!

* * *

**

Dean: Destiel? As in… me… and Cas… together?

Castiel: Yes. It's a very popular theme for the "fan girls" though not quite as popular as Wincest…

Dean: Dude! Really? That's just sick. You fan girls are a little messed up you know?

Rei: I am aware. Though I don't really like the idea of you guys together…

Dean: What would you prefer?

Rei: Well… let's just say… *blush* never mind ;)

Dean: Aah I get it! You're freaky! That's cool, I can dig it.

Castiel: I don't understand.

Dean: It's a lost cause for you sometimes Cas.

Castiel: :'(

Rei: I'm surprised you can work a computer Cas, that's quite impressive!

Castiel: I'm not on a computer. I'm doing this telepathically but relaying my message through a computer screen. We Angels do not need such mindless "technology".

Dean: Then how did you do that smiley up there? *points up the conversation*

Castiel: That's uhm… well….

Rei: You're on a computer aren't you?

***Silence***

Castiel: Yes. In the public library. I'm quite ashamed.

Dean: You should be! All high and mighty dissing the use of computers when you're on one yourself! Pfft.

Castiel: I do not have to sit here and read this! How dare you say such things to me? Did you forget that with one simple click I could have you hurtling back to the pit to spend an eternity in fiery torment! I'm sure it'll be much more painful the second time round!

Rei: Zing!

Dean: Dude…

Castiel: Whatever. I'm leaving now, expect my arrival imminently.

**Castiel has gone offline!

* * *

**

Dean: Well I guess it's just you and me, Rei.

Rei: That's fine with me ;)

Dean: Nevermind… Castiel is here. He says 'hello' again.

Rei: So you're together? I'm jealous, I wish I could spend a night with one of ! Never mind! Forget I said that! How embarrassing.

Dean: LOL! Don't worry about it. Hey, do you have a webcam?

Rei: Yeah, why?

Dean: Well… I have a webcam too.

Rei: Uh-huh…?

Dean: How about I come back online in a couple hours? I'm gonna ply Cas with alcohol. He's a lot more relaxed now everything seems to have calmed down. And you never know what could happen…

Rei: You're implying… Oh gosh… *blushes profusely*

Dean: So whaddya say? Meet back here in a couple hours?

Rei: Hell yes!

Dean: See ya then ;)

**Dean has gone offline!

* * *

**

_Rei leant back in the chair in her university dorm. She could hardly believe what had just happened! She looked at the clock and saw it was a little past 10, she would go back online just after midnight to see what was going down. She could hardly contain her excitement. This was every girls dream! She began rummaging through her clothes looking for something a little more sexier to wear… What would the night bring?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! I know you guys have been waiting a while, so thanks for being patient :D I promise to be more regular with the updates!

_

* * *

Rei sat impatiently at her desk, drumming her fingers on the worktop. She had been waiting for nearly three hours for the boys to come back online and she had a lecture in the morning. Part of her wondered if she dreamt the whole encounter. She was just about to log out when a flashing image caught her eye._

**Dean Winchester has come online!**

Dean: Hey, you waited for us!

Rei: Yeah, well I had nothing better to do. You're over an hour late and I have school in the morning.

Dean: Jeesh sorry, mom! :P

**Castiel has come online!**

Dean: Cas, why are you online? Last time I checked you had your head down the toilet bowl throwing up...

Castiel: sht uP you insi gnifcant wormk!

Rei: You're drunk typing? Seriously?

Dean: He's not as classy as everyone thinks you know...

Castiel: Silenz

**Castiel has gone offline!**

Dean: I can hear him throwing up... I always assumed angels had a good alcohol tolerance, who knew?

Rei: You learn something new every day.

**Sam Winchester has come online!**

Sam: Why is _she _still here? This is supposed to be a private chat room where we can discuss our cases!

Rei: Dean promised me a show, so I'm not leaving until I get it.

Sam: -.- Dean, seriously? What is it with you and porning yourself all over the internet?

Rei: He said Castiel would join in too, but I think he's throwing up again.

Sam: Great. You got an Angel drunk, Dean? Classy...

Rei: Well, I was hoping for a two man show...

Sam: ?

Rei: You can join in too if you like Sammy! ;)

Sam: Oh Lord...That's just messed up! Why, why, why, why, WHY! How could you even think I'd be up for that?

Rei: I read a lot of fanfic... :P

Sam: I can tell.

**Castiel has come online!**

Castiel: I'm readfy to get najed!

_Castiel has sent you a webcam invitation! Accept or Decline?_

Castiel: Arw you watchign?

Rei: Yes, yes, Dear God yes I am watching!

Dean: Castiel, please don't do this! You're stood two foot from me! I'll be able to see everything! I don't wanna see your package billowing in the breeze!

Sam: _Billowing in the breeze? _Interesting way to describe it...

Dean: I can be creative sometimes! .

*Castiel slowly begins to unbutton his shirt after taking his trench-coat off*

Rei: *Hums theme to the Full Monty*

Sam: Jesus... I can't believe I'm watching this!

Dean: Yet I can't look away...

Rei: Speak for yourself, this is hot!

*Castiel dances around the room topless, swinging his belt over his head*

Rei: More! *applaud* ;)

Castiel: wait youy impatient lutlle gril!

Rei: You're sooo drunk! You're gonna regret this in the morning!

*Castiel unzips his trousers and begins to pull them down*

Rei: Woo! Carry on!

Dean: Cas, I think that's enou-

_**YOU HAVE BEEN DISCONNECTED!**_

_Rei screamed at her screen when she saw the message. It was just getting to the good part! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Rei couldn't believe it. She'd been waiting all night for them to come online and just as the strip-show was getting started, her internet had crashed. It was just her luck! With nothing else to do, she turned off the computer and went to bed sulking, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day._

_After a long day of lectures and seminars, a moody Rei stalked back to her dorm. She absently flicked her monitor on and a delighted squeal burst from her when she saw that the chat-room was back online with Sam, Dean and Cas still talking._

**Rei has come online!**

Sam: Hey what's up? :)

Dean: Dude, you're being civil! I thought you said she was just another lunatic fan-girl that's read too many of the Supernatural books and now has all these twisted ideas in her head?

Rei: Ouch...

Sam: I never said that! ... Wait a second, Dean! How many damn times do I have to tell you _not _to read my journal!

Rei: You keep a journal? That's so adorable and so sensitive :')

Castiel: And gay...

Sam: Says the stripper!

Castiel: I do not handle alcohol well.

Rei: That's perfectly all right with me! If you feel the need to take some clothes off or get body oils out then feel free! Just sayin'... ;)

Sam: You really are twisted aren't you?

Rei: Only a little ;)

Castiel: LMABO!

Dean: What the hell does that mean?

Castiel: Laughing My Ass-Butt Off... it's a play on the popular internet abbreviation 'lmao'. I was trying to be humorous...

Sam: Trying and failing.

Rei: Bigdub!

Sam: What?

Rei: Never mind...

Dean: Actually Rei, we're online to discuss a case we're working on, and we really should get back to it.

Rei: Wait a minute... why are you talking online to discuss a case? Aren't you in the same room or something?

Dean: No...

Rei: You're sat at the same table aren't you!

Castiel: Yes they are. It's really quite pathetic.

Sam: You're at the table too...

Dean: _And_ you stole a laptop so you didn't have to keep going to the library to log on.

Castiel: It makes me feel human, using a computer for such trivial things as talking.

Rei: Aww

Sam: That's not it... Dean introduced him to bustyasianbeauties.

Rei: Oh! LMABO!

Castiel: I see it's catching on :D

Dean: Yeah well, at least I showed him something good! You taught him about social networking sites!

Castiel: I like twitter the most...

Rei: Huh, that's something I never thought I'd hear... Castiel on twitter.

Castiel: I am quite popular.

Sam: His followers are called 'Minions' haha

Rei: That...is...so...AWESOME! I wanna be a minion! Why don't you both sign up too?

Dean: Nah, I'm far too busy for that sort of thing. Besides, Cas tweets enough for all of us. I think he's addicted.

Sam: You're just jealous that he likes twitter more than your porn sites!

Dean: That's still to be decided!

Rei: Wait, I thought you guys had a case to work?

Castiel: They do, but they're putting it off.

Rei: Why?

Castiel: It involves clowns...

Dean: Sam's worried he's gonna get balloon animal-ed to death lol

Sam: Shut up Dean!

Rei: Lmao! Man up Sammie-boy and go kick some ass!

Dean: That's the spirit! Come on Samantha!

Sam: Stop calling me that!

Dean: We'll catch you later Rei!

**Dean W and Sam W have gone offline!**

Castiel: I suppose I should go too...

Rei: I'll talk to you soon then! :)

Castiel: Yes. Goodbye.

Rei: Oh Cas wait! I wanted to ask... how you really felt...about Dean?

**Castiel has gone offline!**

_Damn. Rei thought to herself. She would have to try again when they all got back. She desperately wanted to know what the relationship was between them. It might just be her fan-girl brain talking but it seemed like Castiel genuinely likes Dean. I guess she would have to wait for the next time they were online!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Castiel leant back in his chair, letting out a big sigh. He was acting so childishly, pretending to sign off when really he just wanted to avoid the question. How did he feel about Dean? Whenever Castiel looked at him, and Dean's big eyes looked back it made Castiel feel...something. He had never had these emotions before. He'd never really had any emotions before Dean. His laugh...his jokes...even when he was eating...it made Castiel __feel__. _

_He'd always been protective of Dean, but had thought of it as an owner would protect a pet. Castiel never intended to get attached, but I suppose that's what happens when you meet a Winchester. They draw you in. Though looking at Sam didn't provoke the same reaction within the angel. What was it? Whenever Castiel was near Dean, he had to fight his urges. The worst thing was; he could feel Dean fighting his urges too..._

_Resting his head on his hands, he decided to go back online and tell Rei everything. _

**Dean W is online!  
Castiel has come online!**

Dean: Oh hey Cas, how's it going?

Castiel: Why are you online? Where are Sam and Rei?

Dean: Sam's gone to follow a lead and Rei just logged off...she was asking really weird questions.

Castiel: She asked me some too

Dean: Like what?

Castiel: Uh... nothing.

Dean: C'mon tell me!

Castiel: You tell me what she asked you.

Dean: I asked first!

Castiel: And?

Dean: *pouty face*

Castiel: You're such a child sometimes!

Dean: That's why you love me though, eh?

Castiel: I DON'T LOVE YOU!

Dean: Jeesh, easy on the defensive Cas! Why are you online anyway? I thought you were coming with us?

Castiel: I changed my mind, if you need me, just pray and I'll be there.

Dean: Yeah sure thing. Anyway... what did Rei ask you? ;)

Castiel: Do you really want to know?

Dean: Of course! The suspense is killing me!

Castiel: Very well... She asked me what I thought about you.

Dean: Huh...what did you say back?

Castiel: Nothing.

Dean: Ouch! You think that little of me?

Castiel: Actually... I think the opposite...

Dean: I don't get it.

Castiel: Then forget about it! How is the case?

Dean: It's going slow but I think it's gonna pi-

Castiel: You're so ignorant!

Dean: Whoa hey!

Castiel: And slow! And dumb! And you drink too much beer! And your feet smell sometimes! And you eat too much!

Dean: Castiel, what the hell's going on?

*silence*

Dean: Did I do something to upset you?

*silence*

Dean: Is it what I said earlier? It's 'cause I didn't understand what you meant isn't it!

*silence*  
_Dean was getting angry. He hated being ignored more than anything, especially when he wasn't sure why. He took a swig of beer and thought about it for a few minutes while Castiel sulked. The answer came to him like a thunderbolt and he very nearly spat out his drink._

Dean: Oh... oh! I get it! Cas... do you..._like _me?

* * *

A/N - Dun dun duuun! The question we've all been waiting for! You've all been patient enough and finally, the moment has come! Destiel scenes coming up in the next chapter! Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel still wasn't answering. Dean's heart was hammering in his chest; it was like something had finally sparked to life. Everything he had thought about himself and his life was slowly being forgotten and was being replaced with just one thing. _Castiel_. He had to see him, had to know if it was true. Closing his eyes, Dean prayed harder than he had ever done before. Almost pleading with Castiel to come to him, he needed him. _Please, please Castiel. Come to me_.

A fluttering of wings caught Dean's attention and he spun round to see his Angel standing across the room. The distance was too far. Dean needed him closer. Taking a few strides across the room he was at war with himself. His mind was telling him that he was going crazy, but his heart and his body were on fire. All he knew was that he had to feel Castiel's skin against his and everything would be okay.

He saw Castiel shy away from him, so he slowed down and extended his hand out. Castiel took it nervously, he was clearly confused about what was happening but Dean didn't give him time to act on his worry. Pulling Castiel towards him, he locked his arm around his waist and stroked Castiel's face tenderly before leaning in to kiss him. Castiel froze on the spot as fireworks exploded within him. Soon enough as Dean's tongue began exploring his mouth, he felt his defences weaken and himself melt into Dean as instinct took over.

They were locked in a tight embrace, neither wanting it to stop nor to come up for air. Clothes began falling off as they stumbled towards the bed, still completely focused on the kiss that was burning with desire. They didn't bother to get under the covers, they just couldn't wait that long, the urges that they had carefully locked away were now screaming to be freed.

A voice flickered somewhere in the back of Dean' mind and as much as he didn't want to stop, he had to listen to it. _Castiel is a virgin...  
_The thought both excited and petrified Dean. It made him even more ravenous but he knew he should slow down. As he broke off the kiss unwillingly, he propped himself up on the bed and tried to calm himself.

Casting a glance to Castiel who was laying on the bed out of breath, their eyes met. Just one brief connection was all it took and Dean lost his inhibition once again, he knew he had to take charge, even though this experience was new to him too, but he knew he had to be gentle.

He was shocked and amused when Castiel suddenly said, "Foreplay is over, and I can wait no longer!" then easily flipped Dean on to his stomach. This wasn't what Dean had been expecting, he was always in charge in the bedroom, but hearing the strength and passion in Castiel's voice turned him on more than ever, and for the first time that night, he was someone's bitch.

Everything Castiel demanded, Dean gave willingly, a tongue here, a gentle touch there, and when the night was finally over, and they both lay in each other's arms exhausted, Dean couldn't remember ever being so pleasured, or giving so much pleasure. It blew his mind.

He was just starting to drift off to sleep when a light caught his eye. He achingly sat up in bed to investigate and the gasp he so desperately wanted to release got hitched in his throat. Castiel shot up too, to see what was wrong and his mouth fell open.

_The laptop was still on. The light was from the webcam, and sitting there, having watched the whole show, was Rei. Shit!_

* * *

_A/N – _I'm so sorry it took me so long! I hope you guys enjoyed the first tastings of the love scenes, don't worry, there's plenty more to come! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

_Rei sat there in stunned silence with her mouth open. She had signed back in to the chat-room to see if anyone was online and when a flashing button saying "Webcam available" popped up, she couldn't ignore it. After watching the scene unfold in what can only be described as euphoric fan-girl astonishment, she was shocked when Dean and Cas suddenly realised the camera was on. She hastily signed out and went straight to bed, thinking over the events she had witnessed. What did this mean? She decided it would be tomorrow's problem, but she resolved herself to dealing with the situation maturely. After a long sleep she woke up and raced to the computer, not even bothering to change clothes or brush her hair before signing online._

**Dean W and Castiel are online!  
Rei has come online!**

Rei: Heeeey ;)

Dean: Hi

Castiel: Hello

Rei: How's it goiiin?

Dean: Fine, you?

Rei: Perfect. Sleep well? ;)

Dean: Rei... about last night...

Castiel: We'd appreciate it if you told no-one about it

Rei: Don't worry about it; I can handle myself well... just like you two handled each other ;)

Castiel: Stop those winking faces!

Dean: No jokes please!

**Sam W has come online!**

Sam: Hey guys, what's up?

Rei: Nothing much, just telling some jokes where Dean is the _butt _of the joke.

Sam: Huh, I figured Dean would've lost his temper by now. He always hated being the butt of the joke.

Rei: Now he loves butt.

Sam: ?

Rei: Being the butt* sorry, a typing error...

Castiel: Enough of your childish games!

Rei: Okay! I wouldn't want you to get angry, we all know what you're like when you get passionate.

Sam: I'm seriously confused, what the hells' going on here?

Dean: Nothing!

Castiel: Nothing!

Sam: Riiight... well, if you two are finished being weird, I think I have a case.

Dean: A case? Sam, where are you? You didn't come home last night.

Rei: Sometimes a man just needs to be alone. Or not...

Sam: I didn't hook up with anyone if that's what you're implying!

Rei: I never said that you did...

Sam: I'm at the library; I stayed here all night doing some research, cos we're really far behind on what's happening.

Rei: Dean prefers being behind.

Dean: CUT IT OUT! :

Sam: Dean, chill!

Rei: I'm sorry, I'll behave.

Castiel: Good. Now, Rei, I'm afraid this is hunters only. You'll have to leave.

Rei: *sigh* Fine. But be careful and I'll talk to y'all later.

**Rei has gone offline!**

Castiel: Thank God. I wasn't sure how much more of that I could take!

Sam: What are you talking about?

Castiel: Oh...Sam... Never mind, sometimes I forget that you're here.

Sam: Thanks...

Dean: So what's this big case Sammy?

Sam: Right, I'll come round and explain it. It's pretty messed up.

Dean: Cool, see ya later then.

**Sam W has gone offline!**

**Dean W has gone offline!**

Castiel: No one ever thinks to say goodbye to me -.-

Castiel: And now I'm talking to myself.

Castiel: My name is Castiel, do as I say!

Castiel: My name is Dean Winchester and I'm very short.

Castiel: I've got to get a new hobby...

**Castiel has gone offline!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Sorry about the long wait! This chapter is a little different because I'm starting to set the events in motion. I hope you enjoy and I'm off college now so the updates will become more regular! :)**

* * *

"Dean? Are you okay?" Sam asked his older brother with worried anticipation. They had been driving for almost 8 hours solid across the country and Dean had decided to let Sam drive whilst he took a nap in the backseat. That _never _happened. Sam glanced into the rear-view mirror and closely inspected his brother. There was something slightly different about him, a bigger sadness in his eyes, but Sam couldn't quite put his finger on why. He cleared his throat one more time and decided to ask again.

"Dean? Are you awake? We're nearly there."  
"Sammy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut the hell up and keep driving."  
Dean's voice had a menacing edge to it that only occurred when he was trying to hide something or threaten someone. Sam had the distinct feeling that in this case, Dean was trying to do both.

"Dean, man, talk to me. I'm your brother and I'm here for you. Something's obviously bothering you because you never let me drive and you hardly ever take naps. So...spill!"

"Sam, keep talking at me whilst I'm tryna sleep and I swear to God I'll punch you in the nose."  
Sam released a pent-up sigh and weighed up his options. He really wanted to know what was bothering his brother so much, but didn't want to upset him. The idea of getting punched in the nose wasn't overly appealing either. After a couple of minutes of silence, Sam decided to push his luck but change the subject.

"I haven't seen Cas in a while; he isn't answering my prayers or anything. When was the last time you saw him?" Sam asked, hoping that the subject of Castiel would snap Dean out of whatever slump he was in. Sam was many things, but he wasn't stupid. He saw the looks that they gave each other when they thought Sam wasn't looking and how Castiel always jumped to whatever Dean said. Sam had spent many nights thinking over what all this meant, and it didn't take a genius to work out what was really going on. _Especially with Rei's comments the other night. _

But as long as Dean wanted to keep to himself, Sam would pretend that he knew nothing. That's how family works. He wouldn't pry, but at the same time, Sam wanted Dean to know that none of this changed his opinion towards his older brother. He loved him just the same. Sam just wished that Dean could come to terms with it himself.

Dean stayed silent and Sam began to get a little frustrated. It was like talking to a child when Dean was in this mood. But he decided against pushing him any further and kept his eyes focusing on the long road ahead.

_MEANWHILE_

Castiel paced around the motel room in a flurry of agitation and despair. His mind kept flicking back to the last time he had seen Dean. It was just before him and Sam had left to go on the case and Castiel couldn't seem to stop replaying it over in his head. He remembered that Sam had looked especially thoughtful that day and Dean had looked like his puppy had died.

When they finally had a minute alone, Castiel approached Dean and gently asked what was wrong.

"I can't do this Cas." Dean had said simply. He had looked at Castiel as if he was desperately trying to relay some sort of message. Castiel had felt his heart sink a little as instinct told him what was going to come. "I just can't do it... I can't be with you. I can't be with you and pretend everything is okay when I'm a nervous wreck all the time. I'm mortified that Rei saw us, I'm terrified that Sam might find out but I'm even more petrified of losing you forever. I'm _Dean Winchester..." _Dean's voice had trailed off as he prayed that Castiel understood the message.

He did.

It meant that Dean didn't want to lose him, but the reputation of being Dean Winchester – the famous hunter, womaniser and the manliest man – was too much to lose. Castiel had looked at him sadly that night, and reached his hand out to Dean. A part of him wished that Dean had taken his hand but instead, when the motel door opened once again and Sam walked through, Castiel had gone.

He had returned to the motel room where Dean had pretty much broken his heart after the boys had left and began his day-long pacing, trying desperately to work through everything that happened and make sense of it all, especially after the night they spent together.

There was only one thing for it.

He needed to talk to Rei.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - **So sorry about the wait guys! I hope you enjoy it! I'll _definitely _be updating more regularly, at least once a week! So stay tuned :)

* * *

Castiel sat at the desk in the motel room, light streaming in through the moth-eaten curtains. He took a deep breath then turned on the laptop that he had just stolen from an electrical store. He hoped that Rei would be online, he didn't know what he would do if he had to listen to his own thoughts for much longer. Even if she couldn't be of any help to him, at least she provided a welcome distraction.

* * *

**Rei is online!**

**Castiel has come online!**

Rei: CASTIEL! WHERE HAVE YOU ALL BEEN! I'VE BEEN SAT HERE WORRIED OUT OF MY MIND!

Castiel: You've been sat there since the last time we spoke? Surely you'd need a shower by now...

Rei: You know what I mean! I've been sat here every free minute I've had, and for your information I've only just got out of the shower and happen to be smelling like Silk and Jasmine!

Castiel: I don't know what that means...

Rei: Right... Where are Sam and Dean?

Castiel: They're not here.

Rei: I pretty much gathered that from the fact that they aren't online.

Castiel: Yes.

Rei: It's going to be a long night.

Castiel: It's the morning...

Rei: It's just an expression! : Is there any reason why you're online Castiel?

Castiel: Yes. I need to talk to you.

*Silence*

Rei: ... about?

Castiel: Dean.

Rei: What about Dean?

Castiel: He is a very confusing man.

Rei: Anything else?

Castiel: Yes.

Rei: Well, what?

Castiel: He...broke up with me.

Rei: Oh. I'm sorry :(

Castiel: That's not what's important. I want to know why. Why would he cut me off like that?

Rei: Well...from what I know of Dean Winchester, he's the manliest man there is.

Castiel: I am aware of his manliness.

Rei: Ah, of course you are ;) What I mean is, he doesn't seem to let anyone get close to him - do you know what I mean? Everyone he's ever come close to has left him. His parents, Sam, Lisa, the list goes on! I think he's worried that you'll leave him too. Either that or he's afraid of being labelled.

Castiel: That makes sense I suppose. I would never leave him though, I am duty bound to him and even if I weren't, I would still be by his side.

Rei: Does he know that?

Castiel: He should do...

Rei: Have you told him those exact words?

Castiel: No...

Rei: Then he doesn't know. He's a man, they don't know anything unless they're told.

Castiel: Then I will tell him immediately!

Rei: Woah wait! Let's think about what you're going to do!

**Castiel has gone offline!**

Rei: He's doomed.

* * *

_Castiel was fired up with emotion so strong he could barely contain himself. He shut down the laptop so hard that the screen smashed, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was telling Dean whilst he still had the courage. Closing his eyes and concentrating, he easily found Dean's energy and he unfurled his wings as he took flight to his love._

_The motel room was dark when Castiel arrived. He could hear a gentle snoring coming from the bed on the right. The side Dean sleeps on, Castiel thought lovingly. He could hear Sam shuffling around in the bathroom but it seemed like he'd be a long time. Castiel approached the bed and still riding the waves of his heightened emotions, decided to get into bed with Dean._

_He felt like a naughty school child sneaking around on a school trip behind his teacher's back. He snuggled up to Dean and blushed when he felt Dean's muscles. He's really been working out! Castiel thought._

_Not allowing himself to get distracted any longer, Castiel leant into Dean and whispered in his ears everything he had told Rei. About how he would always be there for him, and even when Dean pushes him away, he'll never leave._

_Dean started to stir and opened his eyes to look at the person in his bed. The light of the motel flicked on and a startled Dean said "Cas? What the hell are you doing?"_

_Castiel felt dread descend on him as he turned to face the person coming out of the bathroom. It was Dean._

_Which could only mean..._

_HE WAS IN BED WITH SAM!_


	9. Chapter 9

_He was in bed with Sam. _

_How could this be happening? How had he not noticed this before? Sam's arms were much larger than Dean's... Castiel had thought once or twice about what it would be like to feel Sam's muscles, and after tonight, he knew they felt nice, but they didn't belong to Dean so he always dismissed his ideas._

"_Cas, I'm gonna ask you one more time. What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?" Dean said through gritted teeth. Sam was now fully awake and fully aware that Castiel was in his bed. Sam didn't say anything though because he could see Dean slowly working himself up to a rage. He just propped himself up in bed and tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes._

_Castiel was still mid-panic and hadn't responded to Dean's questions, which he knew would only make Dean angrier. After another minute of silence Castiel had come up with a plan. It wasn't a very good one, but it was the only thing he could think of._

_Castiel touched Sam's temples lightly and the light went out of his eyes. Sam flopped back onto the pillow completely unconscious._

"_I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel said before doing the same to him. With both Winchesters firmly asleep and their memories erased Castiel let out a big sigh. That definitely did not go the way it was intended._

_He unfurled his wings one more time and left the room, landing back into the motel room he'd been in before. He went out, stole another laptop and sat back down at the table._

**Rei is online!**

**Castiel has come online!**

Rei: Cas! How did it go? Is Dean with you? Is he whispering sweet nothings into your ears as you type?

Castiel: It did not go well.

Rei: Oh. Well I sort of guessed as much with the way you left. These things need more thought! If everyone ran around declaring their love then nothing would ever get done.

Castiel: I got into bed with Sam.

Rei: You bloody hussy!

Castiel: What?

Rei: Slut.

Castiel: It wasn't intentional!

Rei: I bet it wasn't! ;) You just can't resist hot men. I've decided your new name should be Asstiel.

Castiel: I don't ge-... never mind -.-

Rei: So, Asstiel, what happened next?

Castiel: Please don't call me that. I knocked them both out.

Rei: And...?

Castiel: Erased their memories.

Rei: And?

Castiel: Fled as quickly as possible.

Rei: Hahahaha! You ran away?

Castiel: I was panicked. I've never been in such an awkward or socially unacceptable situation before. I didn't know what else to do.

Rei: So you came running back, once again needing my help?

Castiel: Pretty much.

Rei: Okay then! Here's the plan. You need to be educated in the ways of romance, there are many ways to do this, but right now I'm going to have to crash-course you through it.

Castiel: I'm ready!

Rei: Do you know what a DVD is? And how to watch them?

Castiel: Yes, Dean used to watch Busty Asian Beauties all the time...

Rei: That's nice... ANYWAY! Here's what you're going to do, go to a rental store, and get everything by Jennifer Aniston and Julia Roberts.

Castiel: I am confused...

Rei: You're going to watch some Rom-Com movies.

Castiel: ...

Rei: Romantic comedies! Basically, there's a girl (which signifies you) and a boy (Dean) who either don't get along at first, or the boy doesn't notice the girl, then they gradually fall in love (normally with the help of an upbeat or touching song and montage) but their relationship meets all sorts of obstacles, but they eventually end up together. You are going to learn what and what not to do!

Castiel: Jennifer Aniston and Julia Roberts?

Rei: They're the actresses.

Castiel: Right! I'll get on it right away!

**Castiel has gone offline!**

Rei: NO WAIT! DON'T GET MARLEY AND ME!

Rei: Shit... he's going to cry at that one...

**Rei has gone offline!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Rei couldn't help but find herself in a constant state of disbelieve every time she logged online and started talking to her new found friends. They had changed her life completely. Not only for the revelation that monsters are real and that Sam, Dean and Castiel are real but the relationships they had with one another, the way they included Rei and asked for her help. It definitely defied belief, and somewhere in the back of Rei's mind, she wondered if she too would end up in the Supernatural books and whether Chuck or another prophet were writing about her right now._

_She dismissed the thoughts as crazy. She didn't think she was overly important to the 'main plot' of the Winchester's lives and adventures. Anyone who did write about her clearly had too much time on their hands..._

_She sat at her computer once more and took a deep breath before she logged on. She wondered if Cas had watched the movies or whether Sam and Dean were back from their hunt yet. It had been a while since they'd spoken. When she logged on however, a surprise was waiting for her..._

**Rei has come online!**

**Mulletlord123 has come online!**

Mulletlord123: Hey, sup?

Rei: Uhm... who are you?

Mulletlord123: I am Lord of the Mullet...was that not obvious from my username?

Rei: I can see that! I mean, who are you really?

Mulletlord123: My name is Ash. I'm an old amigo of Sam and Dean...where are they?

Rei: Ash...wait a sec...aren't you supposedly dead?

Mulletlord123: Yes ma'am.

Rei: Yet you're on this chat room...

Mulletlord123: A little thing like being dead isn't gonna stop me from talking to my friends.

Rei: Of course it isn't...

Mulletlord123: So where are they?

Rei: On a hunt somewhere I guess, I've not spoken to them for a few days

Mulletlord123: Huh, I woulda thought they'd be finished by now. Doesn't normally take them this long to sort a hunt out.

Rei: Well... I imagine they have a lot of stuff to work through

Mulletlord123: Ah, with the whole "is he gay? Does he know I'm gay?" saga.

Rei: How do you know?

Mulletlord123: It's pretty big gossip up here

Rei: Up here? As in heaven?

Mulletlord123: No, Canada.

Rei: -.-

Mulletlord123: My humour is so underappreciated.

Rei: I guess you've been in the clouds too long.

Mulletlord123: You're telling me! Though I prefer it to living if I'm honest. Wait a second... why aren't you freaked out about talking to a dead person through a secret Chat Room that only Sam and Dean who are supposedly fictional characters know about? Who are _you?_

Rei: My name's Rei...was that not obvious from my username?

Mulletlord123: Never heard of ya.

Rei: Oh..

Mulletlord123: Don't feel bad, you're probably just not important enough to be deemed gossip in heaven.

Rei: That makes me feel so much better... no-one talks about me? No one thinks that a teenage girl hacking into the Winchester's private messaging service and being kind-of-friends with them and discovering the Supernatural and watching Dean and Cas get it on is a decent story?

Mulletlord123: I guess not.

Rei: That's just depressing...

Mulletlord123: Wait a second! You watched Dean and Cas do the nasty?

Rei: It wasn't on purpose! I just sort of... stumbled upon it then never turned it off...and my eyes just happened to be fixed on the screen...

Mulletlord123: That is truly an awesome story. Anyway, I have to be off now, my battery life is crap. Tell Sam and Dean I said "Sup?"

**Mulletlord123** **has gone offline!**

Rei: I will do... sarcastic little mullet-owning dead man.

**Rei has gone offline!**

_Rei once again sat at her desk dumbstruck and drained from what she'd just experienced. Her mind was racing with the notion that people from the Supernatural world other than Sam, Dean and Cas used the Chat Room. She was buzzing with excitement at just speaking to Ash, but now her thoughts moved on to other people, other "characters". There were so many people she wished she could talk to! Rei decided that she'd be signed in to the Chat Room at every free period she had, determined to meet someone else._

_Five hours later as she was just dropping off to sleep, Rei heard the familiar beeping noise that told her someone had come online. She raced to the computer, eager to see who it was..._

**Dean Winchester has come online!**

Rei: Oh...it's just you.

Dean: It's good to speak to you too...

Rei: Sorry, I was just expecting someone... different.

Dean: Why? Has someone else hacked into this? I swear to God we need to change our password.

Rei: Actually, I spoke to Ash earlier.

Dean: Ash? As in dead Ash? Rocking the mullet super-computer-whizz Ash?

Rei: No, Ash from Pokémon.

Dean: What?

Rei: Of course I meant dead Ash!

Dean: I hate to point this out to you... but in case you didn't realise...Ash is dead... how can he hack into our system from beyond the grave?

Rei: *sigh* I don't know. He just told me to say "Sup" and that's all. I thought you were on a hunt?

Dean: Yeah we are, things are pretty crazy around here though, not too sure when I'll get the chance to come back online. If Cas comes on, tell him that we need him. I have the strangest feeling that he did something I should be angry about...

Rei: Haha... I will do.

**Dean Winchester has gone offline!**

_Jesus, doesn't he know how to say goodbye? Rei thought to herself. Her mind quickly flashing to Castiel and his determination to watch the DVD's Rei recommended. She had an unsettling feeling in her stomach that she tried to ignore. Taking a deep breath she pushed all the drama to the back of her mind and finally settled down for some sleep. Rei slept straight through until the sun rose, completely unaware of the flashing on her screen._

**Sam Winchester has come online!**

Sam: Rei... are you there? We need your help. It's urgent. Find Castiel! Tell him that we're in de-

**Sam Winchester has gone offline!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – **I am sooo sorry for the incredibly long delay! I've been away at Uni and really not had time to update in so long Bad author! I'm back into the swing of things now though so expect updates on a regular basis! Scouts honour!

**Chapter 11**

_Rei stared at the screen numbly. What the hell did Sam mean? Her mind raced as the only answer she could come up with was "deep trouble" and her heart pounded. What should she do? She tried to calm herself as she checked the site one more time. There was no one online. She hadn't heard from any of them in such a long time. She had a sneaking feeling that she'd been forgotten and felt a sting of betrayal. She clenched her jaw and tried to think things through. How did Sam and Dean get in touch with Castiel in the books? _

_Oh! Of course! They prayed! Rei scoffed aloud at how long that took her to realise. She was a terrible fan girl._

"Castiel? Are you there? I need to talk to you! It's important...I think Sam and Dean need your help...hello?"

_No reply. The feeling of rejection was gradually growing when she heard the delightful 'ping' that meant a message had been sent. She quickly focused and logged in to the Chat Room._

**Sam Winchester is online!**

**Rei has come online!**

Rei: SAMUEL WINCHESTER! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING LEAVING ME A MESSAGE LIKE THAT THEN NOT REPLYING FOR WHAT FELT LIKE A YEAR? HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME HANGING LIKE THAT! I'VE BEEN WANTING AN UPDATE FROM YOU FOR MONTHS!

Sam: Woah, Rei! Calm down, it's only been a couple of days... I'm sorry about the message! The power cut off half way through typing and I guess it only sent a fraction of it.

Rei: No excuses!

Sam: =( *puppy eyes*

Rei: That's not fair... I have a weakness for puppy eyes.

**Castiel has come online!**

Castiel: *Angel puppy eyes*

Rei: Oh Jesus...fine! You're all forgiven and now I want details! What happened after you were in deep trouble?

**Castiel has gone offline!**

Rei: Really...he just logged on to flash his puppy eyes...

Sam: We were never in deep trouble... we were in Denver...Colorado.

Rei: WHAT? DON'T LEAVE MESSAGES LIKE THAT THAT CAN BE UNDERSTOOD AS DEEP TROUBLE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I WAS STRESSING OVER YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU CAPITALISE THE D?

Sam: Sorry! Yeah, I do actually. Castiel said he could hear you praying...he said your praying skills could use some work.

Rei: Oh. Why didn't he reply?

Sam: He's...a little sensitive about you at the moment...

Rei: Wait, what? Why? I didn't do anything!

Sam: Something to do with a dog or whatever. He didn't really talk about it. He tried to but then it seemed like he was about to cry. It was a strange thing to witness.

Rei: Oh God. He actually watched Marley and Me. Stupid Angel! I told him not too!

Sam: Why on Earth did he watch that?

Rei: That's a very long story...

_A noise behind Rei made her jump and she spun round in her chair to see what had happened. Sitting on her bed, wringing his hands together was a very depressed looking man in a long beige trench coat._

Rei: I gotta go now...essay deadlines and whatnot. I'm glad you're okay and I still want the details of your trip.

**Rei has gone offline!**

Sam: Wow...that _is _rude! No wonder she gets upset when people just log off without saying goodbye...

* * *

***Out in the real world!***

"Uhm, excuse me? Who are you?" Rei said, trying to keep her voice steady even though she was fighting the urge to scream or throw something at the strange man.

"I...I don't understand. That poor dog..." He mumbled and recognition hit Rei like a wave.

"CASTIEL!" She squealed with glee.

"Why didn't you warn me?" He said with his lower lip trembling. "I thought the idea was to educate me about romance and how to win Dean's heart...not how to make an Angel suicidal..."

"I did warn you! You just didn't see it in time. I'm sorry about the dog. Though...it's just a film..."

"That's what they want you to think. Dogs die every day though! Whenever a human dies, unless it's Sam, Dean or Bobby, I don't really care. At all. Why is it that when a supposedly fictional dog dies, I can't stop crying?"

"That's just the way it works, I'm afraid. It's an unwritten law that whenever an animal dies in a movie, especially dogs, it's just _sadder _than when a human dies..."

Castiel nodded and tried to blink away his tears.

"So, did you learn anything from the other videos? How many did you watch?" Rei asked with a gentle smile on her face.

"I watched them all..."

"What! I recommended like thirty though! Did you just sit and watch them all in one go?"

"I did. It was an emotional rollercoaster." He said bluntly.

Rei burst out laughing. The idea of an Angel sitting through that many chick-flicks in one go and then using a term like "emotional rollercoaster" was ludicrous yet hilarious at the same time.

"I'm still no closer to figuring out how to talk to Dean, or how to let him know how I feel. Should I get him a dog?" He looked up at Rei hopefully.

"No...I'd leave dogs out of it for the time being. Let's focus on something else, shall we? Have you gone out on a date yet?"

"A date..?"

"Wow. Yeah, you know...where two people go out in public and do things that they enjoy like movies or a dinner and they talk and it's all romantic and you look into their eyes and you just know it's right and one of you leans in for the kiss and when you kiss it's like magic and you know that you never wanna be anywhere else or with anyone else and by the end of the night everything is perfect and then-"

"Rei!" Castiel interrupted her, "Breathe!"

"I'm sorry... I don't really get out much..."

"I can tell..."

"So, you'll take Dean on a date?"

"I will! On one condition!"

"What?"

"You come along too to help me with what to say. You can stay hidden and whisper and I'll be able to hear you. It happens in the movies all the time."

"Right..." Rei said slowly. "Maybe they weren't the best idea..."

Castiel looked up and she saw his large chocolate puppy eyes focus intently on her. "Pleeease?" he whimpered and Rei felt her reserve breaking.

"God damn it! They are a lot more irresistible in reality...fine! I'll come with you!"

Castiel grinned broadly then disappeared saying "I'll pick you up on Friday!"

_Rei slumped onto her bed and let out a big sigh. She really had no idea what she was getting herself into. _


	12. Chapter 12

__**A/N - Merry Christmas guys! Here's an update as a present from me! Hope you enjoy it! Next chapter - The Date!**

* * *

_What have I gotten myself into?! _Rei thought over and over again as she slowly got dressed ready for the big night. It had _finally_ arrived. Dean and Castiel's big date, and Rei was going along too so she could guide Castiel through the minefield that is the dating world. Rei sighed again. She had absolutely no idea what to do or expect from tonight. She hadn't really ever been on a date herself, let alone a date between a badass hunter and an Angel – both of whom were guys...

_Oh man, oh man, oh man. What if they start making out in public? What if they argue? What if Dean spots me?! _The last issue began to freak Rei out completely. It took several minutes and a brown paper bag later for her to realise that Dean had never seen her before...and she had never really seen Dean before. How would he find out about her? This thought eased Rei's nerves a little but when Castiel landed unannounced in her room once again she let out a squeal and fell off the bed.

"Sorry..." Castiel mumbled, looking nervous and uncertain.

Rei got up and brushed herself off, she could do this. Well, that's what she kept telling herself.

"Are you ready to go?" Castiel asked her and she nodded weakly. She reached out to take his arm then stopped herself.

"Wait a second, what's the actual plan for tonight? Where are you taking him? If it's some place like an art gallery then I'm going to be useless..."

"Do you really think Dean would appreciate an art gallery as a first date? I thought you were supposed to be an obsessed fan girl that knows everything about Sam and Dean?" Castiel asked completely serious and unaware that he had struck several nerves in Rei about her some-what unhealthy love for the Winchester brothers.

"That…is a very good point." Rei said, completely humiliated that she had suggested such a thing. She waited for Castiel to respond with a real answer but none came. "Cas?"

"I have no idea where I'm taking him… I hadn't thought about that."

"_WHAT?!" _Rei exclaimed in utter shock, "_How _could you not have thought about it! Do you have any ideas? What about dinner and a movie? Something classic like that?"

"I don't eat."

"Right. Angel, I forgot. I have no clue what to suggest…" Rei said, defeated.

"How about I take him to a bar? He likes alcohol. I like him. I can bear it for a few hours. He'd probably be really nervous any way…actually; he'll probably be drunk when I go to pick him up." Castiel said and shot Rei a look when she stifled a giggle.

"Sorry", Rei apologised. "It's just I never imagined Dean to be taking the female role in this relationship."

"Why is it so hard to believe that I could be decisive and manly?" Castiel said, offended.

"Well…" Rei started, "Dean's so…gruff and uh, manly and you're kinda…not."

"Right." He said, completely changing the subject. "So, about the date… a bar?" He said, looking at Rei for guidance. She had no idea what else to suggest so she simply shrugged and took Castiel's arm and disappeared on the spot.

* * *

"Dean, calm down." Sam said for the thousandth time. "I don't know why you're so worked up about a simple date. It's not like you've never been on a date with a woman before!"

Dean stopped on the spot and turned his face away. He hadn't had the courage to tell Sam he was not going on a date with a woman, and not even a human, in fact it was an Angel who he had agreed to see tonight, and that Angel just happened to be a male.

"Yeah, Sam. Got it. Relax." Dean sassed after downing his third bourbon. It made his stomach warm and pleasantly dimmed the fluttering that occurred every time he thought about what was to come.

"Also, please let me know if you're looking at bringing her back, or going to hers. With all that's going on we need to stay in contact."

Dean choked on his freshly poured drink and managed to spit it out in time. Sam looked at him quizzically but he couldn't meet his younger brother's eyes. _Bring Castiel back here…_ was the only thought the echoed through Dean's mind.

He nodded meekly before downing his drink again and checked himself over in the mirror one final time. _I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. _He repeated to himself in the hopes that it would build his courage.

Dean's phone had buzzed about half an hour ago with the details of where they were meeting. He had been keeping this date a secret from Sam and now he had a very bizarre urge to let him know everything so he could offer some sage advice or a brotherly pat on the back.

Dean quashed that urge as madness. Although Dean didn't think that Sam would be repulsed or think any less of him for his sexual orientation, it affected how Dean perceived himself. He hadn't truly come to terms with his recently blooming desire for men.

"Right Sammie, I'm off. Be careful now and don't stay up too late!" He said with a joke, but the slight tremor in his voice was all too clear.

Sam waved him off with a secret smile that Dean didn't see. Truthfully, Sam knew exactly where Dean was going and who he was going to meet. Sam sighed deeply, wishing that Dean would open up to him and be honest with himself.

He shrugged then grabbed his jacket and proceeded to stealthily follow Dean. There was nothing good on TV, Sam's curiosity was burning and a date between Dean and Castiel was just too good to miss!


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally getting back into the swing of things! It's Christmas break so expect lots of updates! I hope you all enjoy the story and feel free to review!**

* * *

Sam slunk into the bar, the haze created by those stood outside smoking created the perfect cover and he entered unnoticed. He flagged down a waitress immediately and ordered two beers and some nachos. _Shame it's not popcorn _Sam thought to himself as he took a seat in a dimly lit corner.

Across the bar he spotted the unmistakable trench coat of Castiel and wished he'd gotten a closer seat. Sam couldn't hear anything over the racket of the music and the laughter of the patrons. As far as a dive bar went, this one was pretty classy.

He peered at Castiel who happened to be sat with Dean, both of whom had a serious look on their face. From any outsider, it looked like two friends or possibly business partners having a drink together, there was absolutely no sign that this was a romantic date.

Sam sighed. Castiel had the ability to appear and disappear anywhere across the world in an instant and yet he had chosen a place like this to bring Dean on their first date. Truthfully, Sam had been surprised that Castiel had actually thought to invite Dean out, but a niggling feeling told him that Rei had something to do with his sudden pursuit of Dean.

With Rei on his mind, Sam absently pulled out his phone and logged on to the chat room, Rei would die if she knew she was missing this.

**Rei is online!**

**Sam Winchester has come online!**

Rei: Sam! What are you doing online?

Sam: Why do you sound so surprised?

Rei: I just didn't expect it is all…

Sam: Well, I just thought I'd let you know that Dean and Cas are on a date right now

Rei: WHAT! How do you know?!

Sam: Well, don't tell Dean… but I can see them. Dean told me he was going out with a girl so I had to follow them. Brother's prerogative and all that.

Rei: You're…in the bar?!

Sam: How do you know I'm in a bar..?

Rei: I don't! I mean… I just assumed that's where Dean would go on a first date. He's not an art gallery kind of person haha.

Sam: Right. Anyway, I thought you'd be pretty pissed if you weren't informed of this. Besides, I kind of feel like you're partly responsible for what's happened between them

Rei: Well… I don't know about that…

Sam: I gotta go now. Beers are drank and nachos have been eaten and now it's time to confront them about lying to me. Dean would never tell me about it unless I forced him into a corner. Bye!

**Sam Winchester has gone offline!**

Rei: Sam? Sam! Holy shit.

**Rei has gone offline!**

Rei flung herself out of the booth that she was in, trying not to create a scene but knowing that she had to let Castiel and Dean know the game was up before Sam arrived.

She could see a man-mountain striding towards their table and knew that must be Sam. _Crap! _Rei thought, trying desperately to think of a way out of this. In a tiny part of her mind, she was fan-girling like crazy at the idea that she was in the same room as both Sam and Dean and the sadistic part of her kind of hoped they had a fight.

She pushed all naked mud-wrestling ideas to the back of her mind. There's a time and place for everything and right now, Wincest and Destiel would have to wait.

Just as she approached the table, Dean looked up and horror struck his face. He had seen Sam and now he was panicking. Just as Sam reached the table and opened his mouth to ask what was going on, Rei flew past him and slid into the booth, sitting next to Dean.

"Sorry about that, whiskey goes straight through me." Rei said in a surprisingly convincing American accent before planting a light kiss on Dean's cheek. Castiel looked absolutely flabbergasted but Dean looked simply relieved.

He dropped his arm over Rei's shoulder, having no idea who had just saved him, but he played along like his life depended on it.

"No problem, babe." Dean replied, giving her his best smouldering look. As far as chicks go, she was hot, Dean assessed. _Too bad I'm batting for the other team now…_

"Sammie! What are you doing here?" He asked, looking up at his frozen-in-motion brother. Sam had literally stopped dead when the girl had sat next to Dean. He had no idea what was happening.

"I, uh, wanted to get out so I came here. I didn't realise this was where you were meeting your date…" Sam explained, his eyes flicking from the girl to Castiel, who was now slowly beginning to understand the situation.

"Right…date!" Dean said, "Sam, this is uh…"

"Rei" Rei said before realising her mistake. "Uh, Rachel… Rachel." She corrected, hoping her accent would hold. She couldn't imagine the drama that would unfold if everyone knew it was her. She was in a very sticky situation –

Dean and Castiel were on a date.  
Dean didn't know Rei was helping Castiel on this date.  
Sam and Dean didn't know Rei was sat right in front of them, but Castiel did.  
Dean and Castiel didn't know that Sam knew all about them, but Rei did.

Rei tried to keep a smile on her face as she worked all this out_. This would make a perfect episode of Jerry Springer. _Rei thought before snuggling closer to Dean. Truthfully, there were worse situations to be in.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Sam asked and Castiel just stared up at him, his mouth agape, and it looked like the Angel was pretty close to tears.

"He dropped by to tell us about a new case in the area" Dean said hastily before realising the mystery woman would have no idea what he was on about. Sam gave him a wide-eyed look and tried to phrase his next sentence carefully.

Rei smiled. "Don't worry about me, boys. I know all about the things that go bump in the night."

"Wow. You're a hunter, Rachel?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Yes…yes she is!" Castiel chipped in finally. "There's a…uh…monster in the area. It needs killing."

"What kind of monster?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Cas replied after a moments thought.

"Has it killed anyone?"

"I don't know."

"Where was it last seen?"

"I…don't know." Castiel's voice was getting weaker and weaker as he couldn't answer any of Sam's questions.

"Right…" Dean began before rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger. This was a much more stressed out date than he had anticipated. Not to mention with the arrival of the new girl who was supposedly a hunter. "Cas, you go and find out everything you can about this uh…_monster. _Sam and I will hit the books and check the papers."

Dean stood up, glad to have found a way out of it, even if it did entail a fictional evil. Rei stood up too and shimmied out of the booth. She smiled knowingly at Castiel as he headed out of the bar and disappeared into the night. No doubt she'd get a late night visit from a very emotional Angel later on about how the date was a disaster.

Sam and Dean waved goodbye to Rei, after swapping numbers in case they needed another 'hunters' help and left the bar too.

Rei stood there for a few minutes processing what had happened. Three things immediately came to mind.

#1 – She had met both the Winchester brothers.

#2 – She now had both the Winchesters private numbers.

#3 – She was thousands of miles away from her college because Castiel had teleported her and now she had no way of getting home.

_Crap._


	14. Chapter 14

Rei stayed at the bar until closing time and after the bar keep came over and ushered her out, she found herself wondering the dark streets of an unfamiliar state.

"Castiel? Can you hear me? I really need your help. You can't just leave me here! Don't be angry with me please! CAS?!" Rei called out for the thousandth time. There was no way he hadn't heard her.

Rei pulled out her phone and flicked through her numbers. With Castiel out of reach, and her family on a different continent there was no way anyone could help her. Except…

_Dean Winchester _and _Sam Winchester. _The names stood out from the background and Rei was so unbelievably tempted to ring them and tell them everything.

"CASTIEL! YOU GET YOUR PERFECT ANGELIC ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Rei yelled into nothingness.

"Excuse me…?" a female voice said from the shadows that made Rei jump out of her skin. "Did you just say…Castiel?"

Rei looked at the girl as she stepped out of the shadows. Shoulder length hair held back by a headband revealed almost manic wide eyes. "Can I help you?" Rei asked, suddenly unnerved by this strangers sudden appearance.

"I'm Becky…Becky Rosen and I know all about Castiel! And the Winchesters. Are you a hunter?"

Rei laughed quietly, she got the impression that Becky was one of those people who seemed like she was always on a caffeine rush.

"No, I'm not a hunter. Actually, I'm here because of Castiel but he disappeared before he could take me back to University."

"Wow, you're British. That's super cute. But Sam doesn't like British girls; he prefers preppy, cute, American, wife types. Like me." Becky said, hand on her hip. "I know you're lying. I can smell a fan-girl from a mile away and you _reek!_ Stay away from my Sam."

"Right." Rei said dismissing Sam's preferences which she assumed Becky had made up. She got the feeling that Becky was utterly crazy. "I'm not interested in Sam." Rei said, lying through her teeth. If she had her way she'd be in the middle of a Winchester sandwich right now. If only Dean wasn't gay…

"Very well then. If you need a place to stay, I've got an apartment nearby!" Becky said, suddenly filled with enthusiasm now that the threat had been assessed and dismissed. "We can have a sleepover! I've got all the Supernatural books; I've made my own dolls, quilts, pillow cases, blankets, pins. You name it - I've put Sam and Dean's face on it!"

Rei giggled as she followed Becky down the road and into the unknown. She had no idea what was going to happen but she had a feeling she was in for an interesting night.

* * *

Rei woke up with a very painful head. She opened her eyes slowly and was startled to see she was in a very pink room. She rolled over on the bed and was greeted by a full size image of both Sam and Dean, it took Rei a few seconds to remember where she was.

"Morning!" Becky said in her usual upbeat manner, Rei thought that she always spoke one octave higher than should be legal. "How did you sleep?"

Rei grumbled a reply as she suffered through several flashbacks of last night's events – several bottle of wine, a karaoke session and a very long debate about who was hotter, Sam or Dean. "Becky, aren't you hung over?"

"Of course! I feel like I'm dying, but the Prozac I took earlier keeps me on my toes!" Becky chirped and Rei had to resist glaring at her. No one should be that constantly chirpy.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, number 2!" Becky sang from the kitchen as the distinct smell of bacon drifted through the air. _Number 2? _Rei wondered to herself and then another flashback hit her.

Last night after the second bottle of wine, Becky had declared herself the number one Supernatural fan and had decided Rei would be number two. Rei winced with embarrassment. Checking her phone as she pulled herself out of bed and into the kitchen for food, she was surprised to see that she had a missed call from Sam.

Fear struck through her as she realised Becky would probably murder her if she found out Rei had Sam's number. She wolfed down her breakfast then excused herself from Becky's company and practically fled the apartment.

Rei shuddered in the cool air as she desperately tried to cleanse herself of both the possible alcohol poisoning and the utter humiliation of the night. Rei tried to think positively in that no one knew she was there, but realistically she knew Becky was blogging about it right now.

Her phone buzzed again, she was tempted to ignore it, but her strong desire to hear Sam's voice won over.

"Hello?" She answered normally then immediately kicked herself. She was supposed to be American!

"Uh, hey Rachel, listen, I was wondering if you were still in town? Dean and I were about to start the case that Castiel put us on, and wondered if you wanted to help out. Normally we'd work alone, but seeing as you and Dean are sorta dating… I thought it would be nice to all hang out and kill some ghosts."

Rei moaned internally, she couldn't resist, but she felt like death warmed up and keeping up the act of being Rachel, Dean's supposed lover would be so difficult. _But then again…_

"I'm in!" Rei declared and quickly hung up the phone after deciding a meeting point.

_I'm meeting Sam and Dean again! I'm going on an actual hunt! They think I'm a hunter… Sam thinks I'm dating Dean… I'm going to meet a monster…_

All these thoughts swam through Rei's head as she tried to keep her excitement down. She took a few deep breaths and promptly threw up the contents of her stomach.

_So far so good._

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! The big hunt! As always, please enjoy and if you feel like it, please review! I appreciate it :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Finally an update! I can't believe it's been so long since the last one! Now that I've finished for the summer and have renewed inspiration I plan on updating all of my stories on a regular basis. Thank you for sticking with this story for so long! I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, please R&R!**

* * *

After using the emergency credit card her parents gave her to use in desperate situations, Rei booked the cheapest motel room with a shower that she could find and proceeded to scrub her body until she was raw. A toothbrush bought at a local mini-mart along with some simple toiletries including deodorant completed her transformation from hung-over teen with vomit breath, to semi-presentable fictional hunter and lover of Dean Winchester.

Rei looked in the mirror and scoffed. She had spent her shower practicing her American accent, and although it was passable, she decided not to talk too much.

"Castiel? Can you hear me? I could really do with some help down here! I'm in a mess and it's basically yours and Dean's fault!" Rei hissed through gritted teeth. She was both excited and nervous at the prospect of what the day might bring. She really had no idea what to expect, but she hoped that her insane knowledge of the _Supernatural _book series would provide some help – so long as they were actually accurate…

An hour later and Rei found herself in the back seat of the famous Winchester Impala. Sam had greeted her pleasantly with a smile and soft touch of the shoulder whereas Dean had charged over and awkwardly stuck his tongue in her throat. They kissed until Sam cleared his throat and got in the car. Rei let out a long breath and decided that if pretending to be Dean's girlfriend meant that they could kiss a lot, she would be okay with that.

"So, where are we going?" Rei asked, staring at the window in the hopes that she would recognise a famous landmark that would give her some clue as to where she was. "Also, what is the case exactly? You mentioned ghosts earlier…" Rei's voice trailed off as she mentally revisited every horror movie she had ever watched. Sitting behind a computer screen fantasising about this day seemed so much better that actually being here, she thought to herself. _I'm going to die. I'm going to be killed. I'm going to die a virgin… _was all Rei could think to herself as they continued down the back roads of whatever state they were in.

"Yeah, although we had next to no information from Cas, once we did a bit of digging we found a series of murders that occur every six years, where six victims disappear then wind up dead and missing most of their vital organs. This has been going on since the 40's yet no one's taken care of it so far. Enter us." Sam explained while Dean concentrated on the road.

"That seems a little… obvious to me." Rei said, taking time to pronounce her words in an American accent. She had to think carefully before she spoke in case she accidentally said a word that she hadn't practised and her real accent slipped out. The whole situation was still ludicrous to her. Sam and Dean didn't know her real identity, Sam thought she and Dean were dating, and Dean just thought she was a random hunter who had saved his bacon. And now here she was riding on the back seat of their car. It made her question how they'd actually survived this long seeing as they'd invited a total stranger to go hunting with them.

"Obvious?" Dean asked, snapping Rei out of her train of messy thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. Just that the killings are so frequent and that it's always the same amount of victims and that it's the same town, right?" She continued, hoping that eventually the boys would catch on to her suspicions.

"Right." Sam said without adding anything else.

Rei let out an exacerbated sigh, this solidified her awe at their survival for this long. "What I'm getting at is that, someone in that town must be aware of the pattern. If it's the same number, same amount of years, going on for over 60 years now, same M.O, same end result… it wouldn't take a genius to see that something is going on there. Now, the fact that no one has been to put an end to it yet makes me think that either the town is covering it up to avoid bad press, the town is actually responsible for the killings like a sacrifice pact or something, or whatever is there has killed anyone who's gone up against it before. Meaning that there's been no one to talk about it before. Am I the only one worried about this?"

Sam and Dean sat in silence for a couple of minutes, mulling over the things that Rei had just spouted out. "Good point" Sam said after a while and Rei just slumped back in her chair.

"While you geniuses figure out what the plan is, I'm going to sleep. I had a rough night." Rei closed her eyes and tried to settle down.

"Yeah, when we met up earlier, you kinda smelt like whisky and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on… but it seemed familiar." Sam asked and Rei felt her cheeks burning.

_What you smelt Sam was the smell of desperation, glitter and obsession… _Rei thought to herself, but she decided to be mature and pretend to be asleep so she didn't have to answer his curiosity.

Hours later, and Rei had actually fallen asleep. She was woken up by a guttural sound of metal scraping against metal as the Impala slammed to a stop.

"We're here!" Dean announced cheerfully.

Rei looked out of the window, the sun was low in the sky now, but she wasn't sure it was a sunset or a sunrise.

"Man…" Rei started but didn't know where to begin. She scanned the street that they had parked on and the town seemed idyllic. Not one blade of grass out of place.

"I know…" Dean continued for her. "Welcome to Stepford."


	16. Chapter 16

******A/N: For anyone who hasn't seen the new rota. This story will be updated every Monday! As I've planned quite a few chapters in advance, there's a chance that it could be updated bi-weekly. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the more frequent updates, sorry that it's quite short! The next chapter is the Hunt! So look forward to a longer and more action-packed chapter next Monday!**

* * *

****

Castiel is online! 

**Rei has come online!**

Rei: Cas! Where the hell have you been? Do you know what I've been through since you abandoned me?!

Castiel: I assure you that leaving you there was not my intention.

Rei: Right… so why did you?

Castiel: I forgot about your existence.

Rei: Oh.

Castiel: So as you can see it wasn't really my fault. And every time you called my name in those desperate prayers, it made me want to work harder to ignore you. You have a very annoying voice.

Rei: … Gee. You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet with your apologies.

Castiel: I have no intention of sweeping any girl anywhere.

Rei: It was a figure of speech. You've been on Earth long enough now to have picked up some colloquialisms surely?

Castiel: My knowledge of human slang is limited to a few insults, I'm afraid.

Rei: Such as?

Castiel: Well, Assbutt is always a favourite of mine.

Rei: …

Castiel: …

Rei: Right, moving on. The point is that you left me stranded and didn't answer my calls and left me to deal with _Becky!_

Castiel: What is a Becky?

Rei: Don't even get me started. Ask Sam if you wanna know the details.

Castiel: Very well. How is the case going?

Rei: Well, I'm sat in the Impala with Dean while Sam has gone to get lunch. There's only so many burgers and pies a girl can eat before she dies of malnutrition, so Dean was made to stay in the car.

Castiel: You're on this chat room despite being in the same space as Dean? What if he looks at your phone and sees? Then your cover is blown and everything gets messed up!

Rei: Chillax, Dean is busy on his phone too. Probably trying to sext you ;)

Castiel: You misspelled text.

Rei: No I didn't.

**Dean Winchester has come online!**

Rei: Speak of the devil!

Castiel: Lucifer?

Rei: No… Cas, seriously invest in a slang dictionary or something.

Dean: What's up, guys. Rei, it seems like it's been forever since we spoke!

Rei: Haha… well for me it feel likes 5 minutes.

_Rei knew that she was in danger. Dean was sat just under a meter away from her and they were both on the chat room. If she disconnected now and put her phone down, there was a chance that Dean would be suspicious. _

Dean: Ooh hey, looks like Sam is back so I'm gonna have to go!

Rei: No worries. I've got a…uhm…paper to write. So I better head off too. Bye, Cas. This conversation is _not _over.

**Dean Winchester has gone offline!**

**Rei has gone offline!**

Cas: At least Rei said goodbye…

**Castiel has gone offline!**

Sam entered the car with a gruff moan. "Everyone here is so freakishly friendly. It's totally unnerving. When I walked down the street, everyone turned to look at me. I get the feeling that they don't see strangers often. I think you might be right about the town cover-up Rachel."

Rei snapped back into reality. Rachel, right. "Well, without being any more of a downer, if they don't see strangers often, you may have just singled yourself out as a target for whatever it is that's killing these people."

Sam's brow furrowed as he thought over Rei's words.

"Way to go Sammy, now enough chit-chat, where's the grub?" Dean said, interrupting whatever it was that Sam was thinking of.

Sam rummaged through the bag that he had brought with him. He handed over a few small boxes of food to Rei in the backseat and then gingerly passed Dean a box too with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sam…" Dean said before pausing. Sam closed his eyes with a wry smile on his face. "What the hell is this rabbit food?"

"That's all they had. Everything here is about being pure and fresh. There's not one fast-food joint or diner around." Sam explained and Dean's face fell.

"This case sucks" Dean said sulking.

Rei laughed and began to nibble at her lettuce. "Unfortunately for us, the case has only just begun."


End file.
